


Disturbed

by riottkick



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Youngjae can't believe anything that his friends say, except, maybe he should?





	

Youngjae and his friends sat on the front steps of their school. School wasn't starting for another half an hour, and it was Mark's fault they were there that early. He had told them that he had gossip to tell, but he wasn't even there yet.

“Why does he do this?” Jackson asked, and everyone shrugged. It was typical of him to do it, because he wanted to have all the attention on him. They didn't mind, except for Youngjae.

Youngjae thought it was childish for Mark to do it, but kept his opinion to himself. Only for the sake of their friendship. After ten minutes of waiting, Mark finally showed up. He wasn't alone, and Mark didn't seem to happy.

“Who's that with him?” Youngjae asked, and Jackson shrugged.

“I've never seen him before,” Jackson answered as Mark approached.

“This is my cousin, Jaebum.” Mark sighed, and Jaebum smiled. He was unusually pale, and Youngjae passed it as him being under the weather.

“We should go inside. The sun is killing me,” he said, even though he had a large hoodie on.

“Okay, yeah, it's a bit sunny out.” Jackson said, and the group went inside the building.

+++

They sat in the lunchroom until the bell rang, separating to go to their own class.


End file.
